Four Hearts, One Broken
by chocopuppies
Summary: The four of them were childhood friends, yet why did they forget her? Why? It's only been three years yet they forgot her... Why is my heart the only one broken? Rate T just to be safe, it may be raised depending on how the story progresses. Pairings: Rinto/Lenka, Len/Rin, (a bit of) Miku/Mikuo and other pairings. May contain a bit of mild violence/swear/suggestive scenes.


**Me: Hi there! I'm chocopuppies~I'm not really good at writing so there will be many mistakes in this story, and I apologise for that. But I hope you all enjoy it!**

 _Genre: Romance, Tragedy(?), (May have) Drama - The genres are still unsure so I will update it as the story goes along~  
_ _Pairings: **Lenka/Rinto,** Rin/Len, (Minor) Miku/Mikuo (Will change in the future depending on the story progression)_

 ** _Enjoy~_**

 **:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:** **:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:** **:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

 **Chapter 1: Reminisce**

º ¤ ø . ¸ . ø ¤ º ° º ¤ ø . ¸ ¸ . ø ¤ º ° º ¤ ø . ¸ . ø ¤ º ° º ¤ ø . ¸ ¸ , · ∞ * ° * ∞ · , ¸ ...

A girl with blonde hair sighed in delight as the sun seeped in through the window, basking everything, and absolutely everything in this world in its glory. The scene reminded her of the old times and she felt an urge of nostalgia, reminiscing on how Japan looked quite the same from her childhood. Nature is wonderful and the outside is just the perfect place for it. Green grass, healthy tall trees that allowed creatures to rest on its shadow to cool down in the summer heat, and the crystal clear blue sky... which eventually she noticed that there were grey clouds coming her way.

 _'Great'_ she thought miserably, _'Not only do I have to spend time in this school, I have to walk in this rain.'_ Seeing her reflection in the glass made her all the more miserable as she clearly knew that the clouds were inevitable coming despite her hopes for it to disappear.

She sighed again, and this time with frustration as she allowed her cerulean eyes to look at the teacher, her head twisted forward to face the front. Her long ponytail fell along her left shoulder from the movement.

Lenka Kagamine. Yep, that's her name.

Unconsciously, her gaze landed on a certain young blonde boy with the same colour eyes as Lenka and a few hair clips holding back his bangs. She noted that the boy had an expression that showed boredom, his head leaning on his right hand whilst he tried to keep his eyes from sleeping. Basically, he is currently Lenka's sweet crush, Rinto Kagane.

Giggling to herself as she found it humorously cut. She blushed when Rinto's eyes met hers and she hurriedly turned around immediately pretending she had never met his gaze. She then reminded herself to never look back at him. But as a girl in love, she couldn't quite help it.

Her thoughts focused on the teacher in front who was explaining the law of indices.

"...You can only add the indices when it's a multiplication question or subtract the indices when it's a division..." The teacher explained, "And remember that 'A' to the power of zero equals one. Any number, except 0, whose index is 0 is always equal to 1, regardless of the value of the base..."

Lenka had already known the law of indices as she'd studied it in advance. It was rather easy to understand, so what more is there to learn about it if the whole lesson was about indices?

Zoning out, she'd notice two more blondes that looked like Rinto and herself. Rin and Len Kagamine. A popular girl and boy.

Rin is pretty girl with silky blonde hair that reached her shoulder blades, her bangs held up by clips. Her hair was also held back by a big bow headband and her bright cerulean eyes sparkled with excitement every minute. She was very popular for cute looks and often got confessed to.

Len - hard as Lenka would admit it - was as fairly good looking as Rinto with spiky blonde hair and a small ponytail, and same blue eyes as Rin's that would glitter almost every other time. The only thing with Len is that he is smaller than Rinto and that he's more to the 'cute' rather than the 'handsome' side.

Rin, Rinto, Len - the popular trio. They were the most popular people in this school and were often admired for their looks, talents and their singing. Yes, they sing. People somehow believed that they were somehow related to each other due to their similar looks and preferences but it has already been denied by the trio many times.

Just like any other person, Lenka was a bit envious of the trio. She wanted to be part of that group, but of course, it's not possible anymore. Even if they were childhood friends, Lenka had already drifted apart from them. She probably won't be able to be part of it either since Lenka herself is shy and it's a well known fact that Rinto and Len both like Rin.

Of course, none of them ever bothered with Lenka ever again even as her childhood friend. Probably because Lenka had moved to America shortly before they entered 6th grade in elementary and she had only come back this year - 3 years later.

She realised that just thinking about the past is making her depressed so she attempted to listen to the teacher again.

She couldn't wait to end the class. Besides, maths is the only class Lenka would have with be trio and today may be the last one even if she only transferred recently.

Before she knew it, the class ended with the sound of school bells ringing in her ears.

The school bells – thank goodness – was the sign of lunch starting finally. Students clambered off their seats to get to the cafeteria as quickly as they can before the food they desired would run out, some would go outside to eat, and some would stay in class to chill and eat their packed lunches. Lenka was one of the famous people who'd eat their bento alone in class during lunch since she was a timid and shy person who can't even make friends let alone _have a conversation_.

She can't even answer to confessions given to her by male students without stuttering. Yes, Lenka is also quite popular, identified as someone silent. Namely known as the _Genius_ of the school respectively – but she couldn't beat out the blonde trio. Besides, it's not as if she is silent, just shy.

Cleaning up her desk and packing her bag, she took out her bento to eat in the process.

Carefully, she unwrapped the cloth that protected her lunch and opened the lid to find herself admiring the lunch she had opened. She was quite happy today since her Mum had made her lunch and this happened very rarely.

Lenka grabbed her chopsticks and quietly ate her lunch. She melted in delight as the delicious taste of sausages reached her tongue, still hot yet cold to eat along with the magical side of rice. As soon as the taste disappeared, she ate more to savour the taste of her mother's cooking.

' _Ah, I'm in heaven_ ,' she thought as a small smile crept up to her face with no one looking.

Halfway into eating the rest of her lunch, eating the rice balls shaped like pandas with 25 minutes of lunch left, Rin had suddenly appeared in front of her.

Lenka was surprised, but she kept her calm demeanor which hid away her timid thinking and the panic that alarmed in her mind.

"Hey!" Rin greeted with a bubbly smile, "You're Lenka, right? I'm Rin!"

"…" The namesake girl looked at her, not knowing how to reply. Partly due to the pain that Rin didn't remember her and the other, the fact that she doesn't talk much.

"You've only transferred here a few weeks ago so I was thinking if you'd like to eat lunch with us!" The smiling girl's bows bounced along with her rocking movement from her heel to toe swing.

"U-us?" Lenka eyed the younger girl who currently stood taller because of their positions.

"Yeah! Me, Len and Rinto!" Rin explained excitedly as she counted one finger for each person.

Lenka's heart rate accelerated at the mention of Rinto's name.

As if that wasn't enough, the remaining students who were in the classroom overheard Rin and gasped. _Why was she asking Lenka_?

' _Ugh, they have such sharp hearing on useless things,_ ' Lenka thought to herself as she insulted the class and focused back on the girl.

"Why?" She then asked Rin.

"Um, because I want to be friends~"

"Er, but-"

"Rin, are _you_ done yet?" A voice interrupted.

Lenka's heart stopped as she hears the familiar voice. To confirm her thoughts, she looked towards the owner of the voice who interrupted them, and sure enough, God decided to place Rinto right there and call out Rin's name.

This was either torture or a disguised blessing given to Lenka.

Moaning, Rin replied while pouting, "Hang on a sec, Rinto. I'm asking Lenka here if she'd like to eat lunch with us."

"Tch." Rinto clicked his tongue as he stared at Lenka, making her feel uneasy, "So?"

Lenka quietly panicked as she thought of what to say. Even he was by the doorway and she was by the window, she felt as if he was looking through her.

"W-well, it was nice of you to invite me," Lenka stuttered, "But I'm gonna go to the library now."

Lenka quickly put the lid on her bento and grabbed it; along with the cloth used to wrap the bento and immediately snatched her bag before walking quickly past Rinto and towards the library.

The whole class chattered and gasped about Lenka's refusal but they knew that was to be expected. They gossiped about it, intending on spreading it throughout the school community.

"What's wrong with _her_?" Rinto asked as he faintly felt a sense of nostalgia when she passed by him.

"Idiot. You scared her!" The short haired girl complained, "I wanted to be friends with her! She seemed nice! And-" Rin paused and looked at the doorway she came from, "I don't know. But I felt like a know her. I don't know, it's just… Vague." She then turned around to Rinto, "Oh well, there's still next time! Where's Len?" She grinned as Rinto blushed from her smile.

"Oh, he's by the rooftop already." He stammered. Rin then took his hand to lead them to Len, unbeknownst of Rinto's red face.

Meanwhile, Lenka had been walking quickly through the hallway and towards the library with a bento in her right hand and her bag on the other. She'd ignored the admired and confused looks of both males and females alike as she sped through the crowd.

From the corner of her eye, she could see the rain had formed in the sky already from the windows in the corridor. She sighed as she recalled the forming of rain.

' _Through evaporation, the warm moist air rises up to form clouds before condensing. The clouds are a collection of droplets and when the clouds are big enough and have enough water droplets,_ ' she revised, ' _the droplets form into each other to form heavier droplets before becoming heavy and fall due to gravity to form a sort of precipitation – in this case rain_.'

She stopped, ' _Wait – why am I even thinking about it? Ugh, I knew I have to walk in the rain now. No, I have to run even._ '

The poor confused girl then arrived at her destination: the library. No one ever came here unless it was exams and exams were a faraway worry for now. Lenka, however, is one of the library's most frequent visitors and the staff allowed her to use the library any time and eat in it whenever she pleased by the back since she already excelled in subjects. Otherwise, she is the smartest girl so far.

Going into the library, she was greeted by the librarian which she returned. The librarian – Luka – was one of the few students she had befriended since Luka was one of the few that she met in the library. Luka is also the secretary in the student council. Her blue eyes stared at Lenka as her long pink hair fell down her shoulders, a strand of braid standing out amongst the freedom.

"What are you doing here, Lenka?" Luka asked.

"Ah, I'm just here to eat lunch and study." Lenka replied as she raised her bento and bag to show.

"Eh, but you shouldn't skip out on lessons." The pinkette worried as she saw through Lenka, "And you should make other friends other than me and Miku."

Miku is Lenka's other friend, a tealette with extremely long hair tied in pigtails and loves leeks. Popular in the senior school and also the student council's treasurer.

"It doesn't matter. Anyways, is Miku with Mikuo again?" Asked Lenka.

Mikuo is Lenka's cousin, and are quite close together along with other cousins). Mikuo is also a tealette and strangely has an obsession with leeks like Miku. He has been modelling since he was a child and in the same class as Miku.

"Yeah, they're on a lunch date." Luka smiled while Lenka rolled her eyes.

At the moment, Miku and Mikuo were in love despite their similar looks and names. They are, however, different people and are in love. The school's reaction to this two was very positive to the point they considered them the 'ideal couple'.

Thinking about their date made Lenka gag since they were way too lovey-dovey.

"Lenka, you're showing your true personality." The older girl laughed.

"It's fine, no one else is in here, right?"

"Yeah." Luka nodded before suddenly straightening up, "Lenka, you can go to the library's back door," Luka told her hurriedly before giving her keys, "I have to go to the school council meeting. Make sure to lock the doors when you leave. I'm sure you know where it is since you've passed it a few times. The school only recently installed it a week before you transferred and I'm the only student as librarian who is able to go inside with this key. I asked them to make another for you since you're always here and really smart, so this is for you to keep."

And with that, Luka rushed out of the librarian desk and left Lenka waving goodbye aimlessly.

"Hmm?" She silently asked herself, "Library's back door?" She walked towards a bookshelf to find a book. Once she found a good book, she carried it along with the bento. The book itself is a famous piece of written work that has never been famous or popular for what it seemed - after all, it was the work of her father who had passed away when she was little so they moved to America.

It was quiet in the library and she decided that maybe she could try going in through the back door. She's never been there despite the days she spent in this enormous library.

' _Maybe it's that door?_ ' She suddenly thought, remembering a door she'd often pass in the back of the library, ' _If she named it the back door, then it's that one._ '

Lenka walked towards the back through a series of bookshelves. After what seemed like a millions steps if walking, the blonde arrived in front of a wooden door that she just thought of.

'I wonder what's behind this door,' she thought, her face darkening a bit in worry. She placed her bag beside her in order to free up her hand carrying it in order to hold the key.

Lenka cautiously inserted the key into the keyhole before twisting it to hear a clicking sound. Taking it as a sign that it opened, she went in but was met with… A lounge room.

It was a large room that looked like it came out of one of those expensive apartments with a large double-door fridge, a coffee table in front of white c-shaped sofa that stood proudly in the large room, and a flat screen TV by the furthest right wall in which the sofa faced. Next to it is a huge giant screen computer with those tablets to draw, and around the room were small plant pots and some large pots of leaves, and tall elegant lamps. There was also glass slide door that led to a balcony.

She knew that this school is rich, but for this to be hidden safely behind a library is just too much. Grabbing her bag, she ran inside and jumped on the sofa which turned out to be bouncy.

"Wah! This is so cool!" Lenka exclaimed, "It's so cool to be able to go here anytime I like~"

She started squealing about all the things she could do in this room. With the clock ticking, Lenka stopped and finally realised that she hadn't finished her lunch yet.

Lenka, who's lunch was still in her hands, opened her lunch box again and ate peacefully, silence roaming around the area.

' _This is the best_ ~' she thought to herself.

A bit bored even when eating, she quietly peeked at the glass door. Rain was coming down heavy and Lenka frowned a bit as she remembered that she had forgotten her umbrella.

' _I wonder if the trio are alright_ ,' the blonde worried, ' _especially since they eat a lot at the rooftop._ '

Curiously, Lenka finished her food quickly and slid open the glass door before arriving at a balcony that seemed to be protected from the rain from the roof.

Across the place, she sees the rooftop and a bunch of yellow umbrellas that shone brightly like the sun in the middle of the rain.

"Thank goodness, they're okay~" She smiled with relief. However, the relief eventually faltered as she could faintly make out the trio laughing together.

It reminded her of the times they played together. One particular memory showed them playing in the rain. Seeing them be able to smile without her made her feel further and further away. _'Why is it only me?'_

She sighed as she dazedly stared at the rooftop, before their image disappeared along with the ringing of school bells and the heavy rhythm of falling rain.

* * *

 **Well, that's it! I hope ya'll like this and that you enjoyed it~! If you want more, please review or fave~  
**

 **Thank you and see you soon!**


End file.
